The X Clan The Millenium
by CrossCrucifix
Summary: An original story Welcome to the world of the X Clan! Get out of your boring school life and join them as each chapter is filled with great adventure. Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Prologue, We're the X clan

The X clan – The Millenium-

Yo! This is an original story. Not really based on any anime. If there is any anime related, **I DO NOT OWN THEM.**

Thanks to everyone who contributed the idea and help to edit my story!

Thank you! So for now, please read and comment! Enjoy!

The X clan – The Millenium-

Prologue, We're the X clan

I pick up my twin swords, the blue and red moon and went out. "Yawn…Zzz, another crappy mission…Can this get any lamer…" I yawn as I drag my swords down the path. I then twisted my swords handles and I place it back to its sheath while looking up at the sky. "I guess today will be the same day; according to the sky pattern."

**Today's Mission: Save Terrorized Village**

Aki, Haru and Natsu were already there, waiting for me. Like always. "Fuyu! You're finally here!" Aki exclaimed as she ran over. "Yup. Yo Aki." I smiled. Aki is a sniper, a very great one. Her shooting and aiming are 100 accurate. Natsu is a dragon knight and his junior, Haru is a spearman. Me? I'm a swordmaster. "Kies, now where is the village that we are heading to?" I asked. "I'm not exactly sure but I think I know where it is. Plus, Ebi went first which also leads to Kurai following him." Natsu answered, "Yup. The thing is Kurai will also help us mark out a trill."Haru continued. I took out my red moon and played with it for awhile then said, "Well, let's go there quick and bring those bad ones out!"

Ebi squatted down at the outside of the village gate, staring aimlessly at the path Kurai marked. Kurai just stood there and waiting patiently, knowing that I would be the last one to turn up.

The village is 4km away from our starting point, north-west direction. According to the latest information, it was targeted by the Millenium thus things were getting worse. The case was later handed to us; which was why we were here to help. "I wonder what the condition of the village is now…? It uses to be very peaceful and nice last time, from what I heard." Aki asked worrily. Natsu then gave a comforting smile while saying, "I guess things won't be very bad there but we can help them." Aki regained a little hope and nodded her head. Even though my part was only to help, I can't help but wonder why the Millenium was targeting a small village. One thing for sure, we are reaching the village soon.

"Fuyu! Aki! Haru! Natsu! Here!" Ebi shouted excitly. Ah, that's Ebi. Sorry for the late introduction but Ebi is a summoner while Kurai is a bishop. Ebi is like a younger brother to all of us and among of all of us, he is the most cheerful one. "Well, we waited long enough." Kurai said, intimating. Kurai is the oldest and we (Him and I) don't really get along well. "Oh ya! And see this gate. It is totally unbeatable with magic. So our guess is only physical attack will work. Don't even think about going through by another way, the entire village is surrounded by force field so the gate is the only way in." Ebi explained. A great strategy but why is the Millenium putting so much effort to protect and control such a village. "And what is today's mission format?" I asked, getting serious. "Probably 2 a group" Kurai said. "Nice plan but the gate? Since we are destroying it, it will allow the enemy to move out from here isn't it?" Haru asked. Ebi then gave out a chuckle, "Don't worry. We got that plan. I'll summon phantoms to guard the gate, preventing any of our enemies from getting out." Natsu then gave a grin, "That's a 100 successful plan." "Erm, ya but now, destroy the gate?" Aki asked.

With Natsu's and Haru's combined attack, the gate was blown up with one blow and now, battle mode. Aki went with me. Kurai went with Natsu, while Ebi went off with Haru. According to my calculations, I guess Ebi and Haru would be late due to Ebi's summoning but I guess they would be fine, they're not fun to kid' when they get serious. With that, I took out my twin swords and laughs, "Well, time to get this rolling." "Yea!" Aki exclaimed.

"Heh, this should be easy."Natsu remarked. "Well, just give it ya best." Kurai smiled.

"Time to test out my new skills"Haru said. "Me too!" Ebi continued.

And now, the battle is on.

"Commander, intruders had came in! I had sent soldiers to help out but it's useless. They seems like they can't be defeated! What is your order now?" The in-charge exclaimed. The commander shook his head and asked, "Who are they?" "We still don't know. They don't look like rebellious citizens! Plus, they are too powerful to like one of those intruders!" The in-charge reported. Heavy beads of sweat dripped down from the commander's forehead, he cannot afford to lose this village and punishment would be too hard to bear. There was a long pause and with each second, the in-charge was feeling fear. The commander then ordered, "Ask our men to ask if who this people are!" "Yes sir!" The in-charge said as he ran out of the commander's office. The commander then shook his head; his worst fear might be approaching.

Hearing the in-charge's commands, all of the soldiers stop attacking and went into their defense form. While the leader of each group the 6 of us are dealing with asked, "Who are you people?" "Heh, we are, the X clan!" the 6 of us replied at the same time and this time, we going to finish this fast.

"Sir, we have received news. They say that they are from the X clan." The soldier answered. "Ok. I will report this to the commander immediately." The in-charge said as he run down the path then into a door.

"Sir, we have received news. The intruders have given their identity as the X clan!" the in-charge reported. The commander heart skipped a beat when he heard the answer. He was right indeed, his worst fear has come, the X clan had arrived. He shivered while his mind ran thought different plans. Then he turns to the in-charge again then commanded, "Pack your bags, we are leaving!"

I wipe off the blood that was on my face then sighed. While Aki bents down for a rest. I look around my surrounding, I guess I have cleared my area all its left was the tall tower in the central of the village. "The base", I thought. A very bad sense then came into me; the head might be running away for the destroyed gate. The phantoms might be too easy for him or her. "Aki, go to the village gate now! The head might be escaping and the phantoms might be too easy for him which will result in him escaping!" I exclaimed. Aki nodded her head and the both of us quickly ran to the front gate. My theory wasn't wrong, when we reach there, it was lucky that Haru, Ebi, Kurai and Natsu reached, stopping the Millennium's members.

This mission was a success, as what we expected.

Kurai used magic to make cage barrels which allows him to trap the victims and controlled him. I walk up to them then asked, "Why are you guys taking over a small village? There must be a motive." I asked. The commander then ignored me and spited on me. Losing my temper, I took out my blood stained blue moon and pointed it to his neck. "It's either you answer or you die." I said. The commander then quickly said, "The Millenium is planning to take over the village because the head found out those places around the village, as well as in the village contains valuable things beneath! Please! Now, don't kill me!" I withdrew my blue moon and thought for awhile. Maybe it is just purely this simple this time but I guess if there is a motive, it will not be long before we find out. "Well, Kurai, what are we going to do with them?" I asked. "Most likely back to the head and can we go back now?" Kurai asked. Natsu and Haru gave out a huge laugh while Aki and I enjoyed the forest view.

Just when we were about to leave, a villager came out and went out to us. "Thank you X clan. We knew you will help us." The village said gratefully. I turned back with a smile and replied, "Of cause, just remember if anyone cause this village trouble again, find us, the X clan. We will help you guys out."

Well, we are the X clan and helping others is just our way.

The X Clan, Prologue

End.


	2. Chapter 1, The Lone One

The X clan – The Millenium-

Chapter 1

The Lone One

Three knocks went on my door. I gave no reply and went back to sleep.

"Knock,knock,knock…" Another three knocks.

I then slowly got up of bed, half-eyed. I then slowly dragged my legs to the door and opened it to see a hyper active Ebi. "Yay! Yay! Fuyu, we've got another mission today!" Ebi exclaimed. "Another…mission…?"I asked, a little clueless. "Ya! Ya! Mission! Mission!" Ebi shouted excitedly while jumping around. I stared at Ebi and wondered, how in the world does he gets so hyper in the morning.

Kurai stared at the egg he was frying then flipped it to the other side. Today, Kurai was in charge of breakfast and when he cooks, there would only be one thing; Ham and eggs. I made a quick change, tidied my hair, grab my swords and went out of my room. Well, Ebi was not there now. I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Haru, Natsu, Aki and Ebi were already there, having breakfast. "Morning!" Aki said cheerfully as I went to take a seat. I kept my swords aside and asked, "I heard from Ebi that we are having a mission today. Care to elaborate?" "Today, someone came up to us, saying that a group of people is being attacked by monsters. So our mission is to save them." Natsu replied. I gave his answer a thought. Monsters, creatures that are similar to beasts. I wonder why they would attack the humans all of a sudden. "Where is the area of attack?" I asked, almost finishing my share. "From the information, my guess is. The Dark Mountains" Kurai answered. The Dark Mountains, it was rumored that very few lived in that area but monster was never sighted or seen in the mountains. "But I thought monsters do not live in the area." I objected. "That's why we're suspecting a summoner using the Book of Dark Creatures." Haru replied. The Book of Dark Creatures; an ancient book that allows a summoner to call upon monsters and dark creatures. "The Book of Dark Creatures?" Aki asked. "Yea. We once received news that the Millenium has got hold of it but we didn't took it seriously, till now of cause." Kurai answered. "The Dark Mountains are far from here. I guess Ebi is opening a portal?" I asked. "Yup! Ares Correcto!" Ebi replied cheerfully as he uses his staff to draw out a circle, followed by saying a few spells. Slowly, the imaginary circle opens up to become a portal that we can access. "Tada and it's done!" Ebi exclaimed.

Dark Mountains, as rumored it was as scary as it is. Dark fog was surrounding the mountains, making it quite impossible to catch a glimpse of the mountains. "Well, the only thing now is to get though that." Aki said as she pointed to the forest infront.

Millenium, what are they up to this time? Dark Mountains, what kind of people lives there?

The trip to the forest wasn't long but just enough to tire us out. How I wish Ebi could make a portal which could teleport us directly up in the mountains. "Well, there we are. Right infront of the Dark Mountains." Kurai remarked. Just as we were about to walk up the mountain, we heard a scream from Aki. She turned behind to see a dying old man holding tightly on to her leg. "Help..Please…help…help…my son up there…"the old man mumbled. I frozed. What happened?! " What happened here?" Aki asked worrily. The old man seems to be dying and just before his collapse, his final words was,

"The…mill…millennium….is….here."

And he is gone.

"No…" Aki whispered. I covered my eyes, forcing tears not to flow.

"We need a strategy now! I'm going to find the summoner. You guys save the son first!" I commanded. I don't care anymore. I won't stop until that summoner is dead! "No! Calm down. Don't let your emotion take over you!" Kurai shouted. "All we can do now is to respond to each situation individually." Natsu continued in a calmly.

Halfway there, we could see figure that appear to be like monsters. The thing was there was a shadow fighting back in a really fast speed. "Ebi, start summoning now." Kurai advised. "Hai!" Ebi replied as he chanted a few spells which leads to a magic circle which allowed monsters through. I guess the shadow might be the old man's son.

The battle field was atrocious, blood was everywhere. The blood wasn't human blood but monster blood. The smell was disgusting, and an ordinary villager would have puked out his or her breakfast. All we could see is a shadow going around the monsters and after an instant, one of monsters would give out a loud cry and fall. "There is someone fighting there…and his speed is…incredible." Haru whispered in shock. "But we got to help him. He might be the old man's son. We must fulfill the old man's last wish!" Aki said. "Yes, and with that. Let's go!" Kurai commanded.

And now, let the fight and rescue begins.

"Totem strike!" Kurai exclaimed as he stomped his staff down on the ground; resulting in fire bursting forcefully out of the ground.

"Ice Seal! Attack of the Ice!" Aki shouted as she chooses the ice seal and took her arrow out. When her arrows are being shot, ice would start to cover it and whatever that comes into contact with it would turn into ice.

Natsu piece his lance down the Cyclops from head to toe, resulting in the Cyclops' body being split into halves.

"Spear dance!" Haru said as he continually stab his spear with the monsters around him.

"Fatal Blade." I whispered softly as I slash my enemy's body into halves as its' blood flickered onto me. Now the field was clear. All that left was a teenager that looks like he was having the same age as Haru, Natsu, Aki, Ebi and me. He breathed heavily with monster blood painted on his certain parts of his body. Natsu then went forward, "You are?" The teenager, ignoring Natsu then licked the blood off on one of his dagger and replied, "I'm going to save my sibling. You guys coming?" "We are going with you," I said as I walked pass him, "lead the way."

He then walked to a nearby shed house, hidden from the battle field. While opening the door of the shed house, he turned to us and said, "Inside here are my sib- " " EK!!" I screamed. The shed house was….was filled with dead bodies! The guy stood there in silent while I hide behind Aki. There was a long period of silent until he turned back to look at us with blood red eyes. I gulped. What in the world is he? Then he spin his daggers and charge towards Natsu. "Ouch…." Natsu said in pain. My eyes widen, what in the world is he doing?!

His eyes then directed to Ebi, who was standing rooted to the ground, shocked.

I was sure he was going to attack Ebi. I took out my twin blades and stood infront of Ebi, defending him.

"Blue Moon, enchants!" I exclaimed as I stab my Blue Moon deep into the ground. As my Blue Moon reacted to my command, it started glowing and blue colored lines starting moving across the ground to Haru, Aki, Natsu and Kurai. At a certain spot, the lines all gathered up to form a defensive barrier. I took up my remaining red 

moon with one hand, moving swiftly around then reaching behind the guy without being notice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I hit him on the base of his neck which result him to faint. Dragging myself back to where the blue moon is, I pulled it up and the barrier disappeared.

"Is Natsu ok?" I asked walking towards them. "Yea, it was just a minor injury and I manage to feel it fast." Kurai replied, looking at me. "What about you Fuyu?" Ebi asked. I turned back and replied him with a smile, "Yup, just tired but thank u."

"Whatever it is, I somehow have a really warm feeling inside of me…. As if because I fulfilled the old man's wish." Aki laughed. I nodded my head in agreement.

Well, we ended up staying in the forest for a night as both the shed house and battle field was not in a condition that we could sleep well in.

But just before I went into the tent, I thought I saw someone or just something that was spying on me….

"Fuyu….I've found you."

The X clan , Chapter 1

End


	3. Chapter 2, The Strategist I

The X clan – The Millenium-

Chapter 2

The Strategists I

"Fuyu, what name do you suggest?" Natsu asked. I stared at the previous teenage that we saved and thought if he really did lose all his memories. "I know! I know! We can call him Baka!" Ebi suggested as he begin to laugh out loud. "Ba-ka?!" Kurai exclaimed. "I guess it makes sense. The way he responds seems like one." I continued. "Then it's settled! His name is Baka!" Aki exclaimed happily. "Well, now let's get home! Ebi, portal please!" I shouted. God, I'm acting like a hyper active kid. Ebi then drew an imaginary circle and chanted some spells. Like the previous time, the imaginary circle rose up. The tension was rising. We were so ready to go back!

"Phoowh"

And the imaginary circle disappeared.

We stared in disbelief.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS EBI!!" Kurai shouted. "Ahahaha..I think I spent too much of my powers yesterday." Ebi laughed. Everyone stared at Ebi. Silent.

So, with not much choice left, we decided to walk back home. "Baka, how far is the next city from here?" I asked. Baka stared at me for awhile then replied. "" I sighed. That's a long way to go. I stop and look behind for awhile. I thought I felt someone stalking us. Was it just my imagination or was there someone really following us?

"They seem strong. They should prove to be helpful to big sister Thoru."

City. Can anyone define city? City is a place that is filled with open shops and lots of people. "So…This is a city?" I asked, being sarcastic. Now the only thing we could see was an empty street with no one. "Ok, I agree with Fuyu. This is totally not a city." Aki said feeling a little disappointed. Well, it was pretty long since we came to a city just to shop. "Well, I guess we might have to stay, I don't think this place is as deserted as it seems," Natsu continued as he looked down the empty street, "I suggest we go in further."

"Wait! Don't go ahead. I need the help of you people. I have witness how you fight and I think that you can help me." A young girl with long dark blue hair shouted. I turned behind and answered, "Yes?"

"My name is Akira. Our town was not like this the last time. It all happened because of the bandits who came to rule us later. Big sister Thoru helped us, the people living here and she didn't mind if she doesn't get gain anything in return. Once, I was almost kidnapped by those bandits but big sister Thoru defended me and ended up getting thrown is jail. Now, without big sister Thoru, no one dares to come out. Please, help me!" Akira pleaded. From what Akira said, I could see that Thoru seems like the only hope of this place and Akira really loved her. As Akira said and pleaded as, her eyes turned red as if she was going to break down anytime. "Hey, don't cry. We will help you." Aki comforted as she patted Akira on her head. "Well, of cause we will help. After all, we are the X clan." Haru said with a gentle smile. I squatted down and gave Akira a smile, "Don't worry, we will save Thoru."

Akira then went off by leading as to where Thoru was kept as prisoner. The building was the only building painted in black, making in striking out from the rest.

"That's where big sister Thoru is kept."

"Ok guys. Listen up. Ebi and Baka, the both of you are to stay with Akira and keep her safe. The others follow me." Kurai commanded. Well, I guess the bandits must be very week. I mean, bandits are weak.

I took out my red moon and hold it in one hand. Kurai went in first to see if the coast was clear of enemies. After a minute, he gave us a signal which result in us coming in. " Haru and Natsu follow me. Aki and Fuyu stay here to guard." Kurai commanded as he walked deeper in to the cell with Haru and Natsu.

"Razor wind!" A powerful gust of wind turn itself fast and sharp as it passes the Iron Gate, trying to cut it through but to no avail. "Anyone there?" Haru's voice echoed. The user of the fan, hearing the voice immediately went up and shouted, "Yes! Yes! I'm here!" "Kurai, someone is in here. It should be Thoru. You move on to save her while we stay guard here." Natsu remarked as Kurai nodded his head and creep into the darkness of the place.

Soon, echo of footsteps could be heard. Thoru immediately stood up, full of hope of wishing to get out of here. "Torch!" Kurai said as his staff starts emitting light. Kurai looked around him as he walked carefully inside, incase of a trap. While Kurai went down the cells, he could see skeletons hanging around in almost each cell and the overwhelming smell of dead body lingers.

Suddenly, he felt something grabbed onto his leg. Kurai turned behind immediately and the trace the hand back to see a girl with short black hair looking back at him.

"Thoru..?" he asked and she nodded.

"Stand back. I'm going to try this new spell I created," Kurai warned as he place his staff near the lock, "unlock!" A little visible spark appeared out from the staff and went into the lock. Then a little explosion came out of the lock and the gate turned back.

"Ok, I guess that shows that it works." Thoru laughed as she walks out of the cell and start dusting the dust off her clothes. "Well, now let's get out of here."

"My name is Thoru. I'm both a strategist and an herbalist. Don't worry; I know how to fight as well." Thoru introduced. "According to Akira, bandits are taking over this city. May we know what happened?" Aki asked. "Our city used to be really peaceful and crowded. This city was always crowded as people who visits the Dark Mountain will be sure have pass our town. Until bandits targeted us and cheat our mayor off. I tried to stop the mayor but greed took over him." Thoru said as her eyes tilted down. "That son of a – Ouch!" Baka cried. "You moron! Talk like a civilized person!" I scolded and smack Baka on his head again.

"Akira! Glad to see you again!" Thoru exclaimed as she carried Akira up on her arms. "Big sister Thoru! I have bad news! The bandits are coming! I can see it! They are outside and surrounding us!"

The X clan, Chapter 2

End.


End file.
